The Ladys Warrior
by EnigmaticKitsune
Summary: This is the beginning. Kratos has just met Anna, the spoiled little princess for whom he must escort across the world, what fun awaits? Read and Review


Solemn eyes if molten amber closed in concentration as the young, most "up and coming" knight in training began his test, dashing swiftly into the ring of obstacles and highly unaware that he had an audience. All eyes were upon him, judging and viciously scrutinous of his every more, his every mistake. Thankfully this knowledge remained unkown to the soon-to-be graduate of the prestigious HawkEye Academy.

Little did he know, this wasn't only the biggest test of his young life, but also a possible interview for the most wanted job a knight could possible have. On the other side of the reflective glass were three very important people. Churoil, his instructor in all of the arts of swordfighting and mastery, Lord Aldier… the most well known duke in all of the land, keen silver eyes… wizened and sharp, watch the young mans every move as he nodded approvingly at the apparent courage. And a young woman, his daughter, Anna. .whose long light brown hair fell in curls about her delicate face with soft blue eyes and freckles adorning her delicate face, she tilted her head "Father, this man cant be much older than I.. I mean. .how can he guard me from the beasts if he's merely a pup himself?" She said with a haughty manner, Churoi laughed deeply "This man may be a mere "pup" little princess, but he's a vicious fighter and a skilled swordsman at that, he can protect you a might bit better than any aged knight.

Auburn hair tumbled into the mans face as he dodged the fire of a chimera and darted under its venomous scorpion tail, cutting it of with one fell swipe of his sword and leaping astride the monster, plummeting his sword into its back and through it, the beast screamed in agony and immediately burst into ashes as the mans last test confronted him… god… a Harpy. The woman-like beast was ethereally beautiful with long crimson hair in wild curls and the face of a seductress, the body of a goddess… but that was only a small part of it… once seeing the impudent human who dared cross onto her territory she screamed viciously and spread black wings with needlelike points, her hair whipping about her face and lips parting to bare sharp vicious teeth, eyes turning blood red as well she leapt into the air, flying high, then diving towards him, wickedly dangerous talons outstretched.

The young man merely gave an annoyed grunt and to the audiences surprise, threw his sword, then jumped up and grabbed her talon and began to climb up her body. The daughter gave a shout of surprise and worry when the harpy grabbed him and threw him viciously off to the ground below, before he grabbed her wing, taking her with him and ripping her cherished feathers. She screamed in agony and sorrow at the loss of them and plummeted swiftly to the cragged rocky ground, another scream split their ears as she fell…impaled…upon a large pointed rock, vibrant eyes dulling with the loss of life, and hair fading to brown and at last to grey, he had passed his test.

The youth stood quietly, wearily and grabbed his sword, he walked to the harpy and cut he talon off, before placing it in a golden leather bag. He wiped the blood off of his lip and grinned triumphantly, not seeming too surprised when the three walked from behind the screen. "Excellent my boy! Passed with flying colors you did! Meet your new employer, Lord Aldier, and his lovely daughter, Anna." The young man looked to them, seemed to contemplate for a moment, before bowing to them both and muttering in a calm voice "My name is Kratos, I will gladly serve you my lord."

Aldier chuckled low in his throat. "It isn't I you shall be serving, I highly doubt you'll see me more than once or twice… your job will be to guard my daughter, Anna, in her voyages across the continents, I trust you will keep her safe." Kratos just barely held back a scowl before nodding "May I ask, my lord, why she is traveling?" Anna scoffed in indignation, "NOT that it is any of your business, however the reason is because I can, I'm curious about the world and its wonders!" Kratos frowned slightly, a spoiled child, whose father indulged in any whim she ran across him, well no matter what her father did, he would NOT let her get away with anything she wished, and she seemed to sense that. "Daddy, I want another guard, this one has no skills" Churoil and even Aldier laughed in amusement. "I'd say he has skill, a mere boy of 19 taking down a fully grown harpy with no weapon? Nonsense he has plenty skill, so we shall keep him" Annas face grew red with rage at not getting her way and Kratos gave a slight smirk… This was going to be a long trip… "I'll ready my things" he murmured before bowing once more and striding to the castle, a frustrated Anna watching after him malevolently.


End file.
